


Unmei no Akai Ito

by sunshineandfangs (Avana)



Series: Sea of Stars [34]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Come Marking, Consensual Objectification, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sugar and Spice Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/sunshineandfangs
Summary: Klarosummer Bingo - Tiki BarCaroline and Klaus put on a naughty show in a tiki bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



> Cross-posted to my tumblr (sunshineandfangs) and eventually my FFN (Shiko-Rae)
> 
> Title means “Red String of Fate” in Japanese. More titled explanation at the bottom.
> 
> This one has the most edits, mostly a line or two, but I do think it improves the flow and imagery.

Caroline walked - strutted - into the tiki bar her head held high and stride confident, carefully concealing her slight lingering nerves. Ordering the first fruity cocktail on the menu, she figured she might as well indulge in the perks of the venue.

Settled at a stool while she waited, she gently tapped the smooth, polished surface of the bar. Recrossing her legs, her fingers drummed a little quicker, anticipation rising.

But before she could get too worked up, her drink arrived and she made a show of casually sipping it. She lazily glanced around, making a real effort to pretend she couldn’t sense  _his_  presence. Frankly, even when she was just a baby vampire from a small town, it seemed as if she could always tell when he was near. An odd sixth sense attuned specifically to him.

He made her wait. 

Gave her time for her thoughts to start to run rampant, wondering how he was going to enact the plans he had whispered in her ear a few weeks ago.

* * *

“Hello, Caroline,” he purred against the sensitive skin of her neck, his speed so great she hadn’t realized he was moving until he was already pressed against her. His lips on her throat, his arm a loose band around her waist, his fingers teasing the hem of her dress.

Her breath hitched, swallowing a reactionary moan, but said nothing.

She felt the way his lips curled from where they still pressed against her. “Oh? Nothing to say? How unlike you.”

She swallowed again, trying to subtly rub her thighs together, failing based on the pleased inhale from behind her.

He chuckled, the sound a bit throatier than usual. “Well, perhaps it’s to your benefit that you don’t speak, love. Your mouth has certainly gotten you in trouble before. In fact, I rather think I’m owed an apology, don’t you agree?”

“For what?” She asked, not managing to raise her voice above a harsh whisper.

The hand that had been fiddling with her dress trailed upward, petting the soft skin of her inner thigh. 

“For being the pretty little distraction for your foolish friends all those years ago.”

She groaned, pretended it was exasperation and not arousal as his knuckle just brushed the damp crotch of her panties, mercilessly teasing her.

“Let it go! That was ages ago.”

His hand shifted again, now only tracing the cotton edge, letting her feel the heat of him as surely as he could feel the heat of her.

“Now, when have you ever known me as someone who lets things go?”

Deciding to play with fire, Caroline twisted a little in his arms, craned her neck to stare up at him as she batted her eyelashes.

“When it’s for me?”

Gold seeped into his eyes, the arm around her waist shifting, hand trailing slowly up her body to cup her face. His thumb pressed against her lips, stroking along the seam of her mouth.

“How these beautiful lips of yours truly do get you in such trouble, pet.”

A twitch as she processed the change in address, her own eyes darkening. “I’m sorry, Master,” she murmured against the pad of his thumb.

Gold completely filled his eyes, the color seeming to flash as he regarded her. “Oh, pet, it’s much too late now for apologies. You’ll simply have to pay your penance.“ His gaze devoured her whole as he slowly raked it up and down her frame. “Twice over.”

Without warning he shredded her clothes, her dress falling in tatters around her, her underwear soon after. Caroline was left shuddering in his arms, her stomach clenching with nerves and anticipation. 

Peering over his shoulder, she saw the remaining patrons of the bar staring at her, staring at the spectacle they were making. 

“Don’t look at them, pet,” Klaus said softly, the low volume not subtracting at all from the command in his tone. “They’re not the ones you should be concerned with.”

Her eyes snapped back to his and he smiled at her, a wicked anticipation on his face. “Do  _not_  move,” he ordered, slowly releasing her, making sure the fabric of his clothes and callouses of his hands dragged against her already hypersensitive skin.

And then he was stepping away, ducking behind the bar to retrieve something. Caroline exhaled shakily, feeling the others’ eyes on her. It didn’t matter that they were compelled to  _only_  watch if they chose to stay, that all their memories of this would blur and fade as soon as they left. 

All that mattered was that right now, in this moment, they were watching with hungry eyes, taking in the sight of the naked blonde girl in hooker heels. The blonde standing stock still having been ordered to stay.

And then Klaus was stepping in front of her again, blocking most of her from view, a bundle of red rope in his hand. He said nothing, though he ran a soothing hand down her side, his eyes subtly inquiring to which she nodded her head.

She still wanted this.

“Very well, my greedy whore, you wanted attention so badly. Now, you shall have it.”

As he spoke he began twining the rope around her, crisscrossing her stomach and binding her breasts, knotting a complex design up her spine and securely locking her arms behind her back. Like an x-rated present he intricately wrapped her up, lifting her to sit on the edge of the bar, nudging her knees until her legs spread obscenely wide.

Klaus then took a stool beside one leg, leaving her on display for him and all the rest of the bar’s inhabitants. Letting them see the telling hardness of her nipples, the flush on her skin, the arousal she was dripping onto the table beneath her.

“For each time you denied me, pet, spurned my affections in favor of your so-called friends I shall deny you your release. I think that’s rather fair, don’t you?”

Caroline felt her core clench around nothing and she licked her dry lips before responding. “If that’s what pleases you, Master.”

“It does, but I can be generous. Let’s call it three times, hm?”

“Yes, Master,” she agreed, her heart pounding as she watched him watch her, unsure what he had planned, the exact specifics kept from her. Listened with some dismay as he explained. 

He really did intend to inflict the most delicious of torment.

His smirk grew as he spoke, easily reading her expression.

“So convinced you were that night outside the Grill. Convinced you wanted nothing to do with me. Seeing as I am a magnanimous Master, I will grant your wish. I won’t inflict upon you my apparently unwelcome touch. Not until you beg me.”

From the bar, Klaus retrieved a moderately sized dildo.

“Lean back.”

She obeyed, carefully balancing as she further exposed her glistening folds. With teasing strokes he rubbed the smooth silicone against her, coating it in her arousal with embarrassing quickness. Each glide was a taunt, little bursts of heat that wouldn't amount to anything. And then he slipped it inside of her, carefully positioning it to rest against all her most sensitive spots, the outer prong nestled on her clit.

* * *

His eyes glinted as he watched her clench around the toy, seeking satisfaction even knowing he would deny her.

“Lean forward, pet,” he drawled, grinning as she moaned, the base of the toy pressing against the bar, increasing the pressure on her clit and and driving the tip deeper.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he tapped on his favorite app, watched as the toy hummed to life, drawing out a louder, longer moan.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered shut as the dildo pulsed within her, not enough stimulation to really push her to the edge, but still so good compared to the earlier teasing.

She heard Klaus _t_ _sk_  ordering her to look at her audience, lest she be rude. Forcing her eyes open, she locked gazes with a random man, his pupils blown wide with his own arousal. Pink crept down her chest as her darting gaze landed on similarly entranced humans, their lust clearly displayed.

Her hips bucked, core twitching as Klaus suddenly altered the vibration pattern. The pulses changing from a deep thrum to a rapid buzz. Heated sparks danced up her spine as the coil in her belly tightened.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she swore, even as she clenched her teeth, refusing to beg so soon. Her focus shifted to Klaus as he chuckled and she couldn’t help the slight glare she aimed in his direction.

It just delighted him, and a faux expression of disappointment painted itself on his face. “Such hostility after I’ve been so generous.” The Hybrid turned to sit at the bar again, ordered a drink as if nothing was happening as his thumb flicked a setting on the app, lowering the vibration to almost nothing.

Caroline nearly screamed in frustration, rocking a little against the table, trying to get some of the friction back. Klaus simply continued to grin, sipping his drink and pretending to ignore her. Periodically the vibrator would activate at full power only to just as quickly dissipate back to near nothing.

She was nearly sobbing as Klaus finished his third drink, unbearably aroused. The slight puddle that had formed under her clear evidence.

“P-please, Master,” she finally begged.

Klaus made a show of looking at her, raising an eye brow as he traced the glass rim of his fourth drink.

“Please what, pet?”

“Please touch me!”

He took a sip. Two. Then suddenly he set the glass aside, gripped her hip and slipped the dildo out from inside her.

“Was that what you wanted pet?”

“ _Nooo_ ,” she cried out. “Please, Master! I need to come! Put it back,  _please!_  Or use your fingers or your tongue. I don’t care! Please, let me come, Master. Please!”

“Well, I suppose that’s one then.”

 _Oh, god_ , she thought, that part having temporarily slipped her mind. Caroline tried to calm her breathing, focus on something other than her near unbearable arousal.

“I’ll offer you a deal, love, in lieu of the second denial I can slip this inside you.” Klaus held up a metal princess plug, a stylized NM on its base. 

She blinked.  _Was that it?_  She wondered, suspicious. 

“You still can’t come until I order it and this plug will stay in you for at least the next three days,” he finished with a grin.

Caroline’s eyes widened, wondering what he had planned for after this. Part of her feeling dread as she remembered he wanted her penance  _twice_  over. That all of this must only be once.

So, his offer was worrying and unfortunately for her, doable. As a vampire she didn’t have to go to the bathroom, even human food just burned up inside her or something, sublimated into her blood.

Still, could she take two more rounds of his torment? This wasn't the most meticulous he had been with orgasm denial, but it was the most erratic. Normally, he forced her to ride the edge until she was high on the pleasure of it, nearly insensate. It was more overwhelming, but launched her into a haze.

Somehow, this was more agonizing. Her mind still too grounded in the frustration.

Biting her lip, she agreed.

“Thank me for my mercy, pet.”

She swallowed. “Thank you for the plug, Master. It was very generous to substitute my punishment.”

“Good girl.”

Again he teased her soaking cleft and clit with the toy, the metal cool against her heated flesh. She rubbed against it as much as she could in her binds, even knowing the pleasure it brought her was just a tease. He moved it away just as she started to truly get worked up, circling the tip around the tight lower ring of muscle.

Even that faint touch further inflamed her desire, her body quivering. But Klaus was as ruthless as ever, moving at his own pace as he pressed the plug with aching slowness into her ass, letting her feel each centimeter pushing inside her, the burning stretch and fullness.

Finally, she felt herself clench around the narrower stem, sealing it within her. She writhed when Klaus tapped it in mock thought, the faint extra pressure sending a rush straight to her clit. He then twisted it, a cruel move that had her keening, arousal  _dripping_ onto his fingers. He kept turning it until his initial faced upward, the metal glinting between her cheeks.

He stepped away then, casting a glance at their enrapture audience. Caroline blushed scarlet at the reminder, having mostly forgotten about them. 

“Lovely isn’t she? My beautiful pet, wearing my mark so gloriously. Spread your legs wider. Let them see who owns you.”

Though flustered, she obeyed, stretched her thighs into a near split so everyone could see Klaus’ claim.

He let the humans look for a long while, let her feel their desirous gazes, before he stepped in front of her again, caressing her legs as he spoke. His expression was entirely Wolf, hungry and possessive.

“A plug is rather impersonal though. A proper claim is when you’re covered in my scent. My seed dried on your skin. My teeth in your throat. A mark so blatant that one wouldn’t even need to look at you to know that you belong to me. Would you like that, pet? Announcing to the world who owns you: body, mind, and soul?”

Her breathing was ragged as she panted out, “Yes, Master.”

Though she knew even this claim would be a new delicious torture, and he proved her right when he unzipped his jeans, maneuvering just enough to slip his cock free.

He was rock hard, as she knew he had been since the beginning, having felt his erection pressing against her when he had whispered his greeting. His hand worked to relieve it now, steady as he gripped himself, tugging on his shaft, adding a little twist near the head.

“You wish this was inside you don’t you? In your mouth, perhaps, where you could feel me in the back of your throat. Muscle spasming around me as you taste me on your tongue. Sucking eagerly like the greedy slut you are, wanting every last drop.” He slid his pants down a little farther as she watched with lustful eyes, imagining the picture his filthy words was painting. His other hand joined his first, partially obscured as he massaged his balls, expertly rolling the sensitive flesh with his fingers. “Or perhaps you would rather it be in that lovely silken sheath instead. Pounding into you until all you can think of is the pleasure, and all you can do is scream my name.” He stepped closer, dark, golden eyes locked with hers. “Or maybe what you really want is to be my obedient little bitch. Offering your pretty arse for me to take in the most primal of ways.” Klaus moved even closer until he could rub the head of his cock against her clit, the jerks of his hand jostling her even as he added little purposeful swivels and prods. “Well, pet? Which is it?”

“Any of them!  _All_  of them! Master,  _please_!” 

“Do  _not_  come,” He hissed, one hand releasing his balls to support her back, forcing her to rely on his arm as he tilted her back.

The arousal that had never subsided flared higher again. The plug in her ass could apparently able to vibrate too, and it only compounded with the stimulation of her clit and the wild images flashes through her mind. Images too vivid to be solely her imagination. She could almost feel his cock filling her. A phantom sensation in each of her holes, stretching, thrusting, claiming. Klaus didn't let up his physical taunt either, the head of his cock still pressed against her, sometimes switching from her clit to nudging at her entrance.

“Caroline,” he groaned, his movements stilling as his release spilled hot against her clit and stomach, some dripping down into her cleft. 

Her breasts heaved as she struggled not to allow his release to trigger her own. He watched her resist, pleased when she shuddered, but didn’t come.

“Good girl,” he praised. He released his cock and smoothed back the hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Gently stroked her flushed cheek as she leaned into his palm. “All those decades ago you never imagined that you would one day be here. Willingly submitting to me and loving every second of it.” His eyes softened. “Nor that you would one day offer me your steadfast loyalty and sunshine heart. But you have, my love. And I will  _never_ let you go.”

His eyes were scorching as they dipped from her eyes to her breasts, still framed by vivid red rope, her nipples hard and begging for attention. Klaus ignored them though, gaze drifting lower to her stomach and clit where his release sat warm and wet on her skin. His eyes were dark, pupil all but swallowing his iris, the thin ring of gold near glowing with feral possession. Dragging his hand down the center of her body, he pet her quivering stomach, moisturizing her skin with his seed, growling as they could both smell her saturated in his scent and her arousal.

He leaned forward then, finally teasing a nipple with his teeth and tongue, hand leaving her stomach, fingers still wet with his seed and plunged two into her soaking core. Caroline whimpered, his hand deliberately depositing his own release inside her so obscene.

When he was satisfied with his mark on and in her lower half, his thumb started rubbing little circles on he clit, also sticky with the remnants of his release. She shrieked as the pressure increased, his hand suddenly assaulting her expertly, pressing harder against her clit, fingers curling and stroking her quivering walls. Caroline convulsed with the effort it took to hold back her orgasm, feeling like fire was engulfing her.

Then, in a flash he flipped her, letting her legs hang off the table so he could bend her over it. Pulling her hair aside, he growled into her ear.

_"Come, Caroline.”_

She screamed as she finally let go, her release exploding out of her. At the same time, he plunged his cock into her core and his fangs into her throat. The bite of pain and the overwhelming pleasure launched her even higher, sending her mind spiraling as she sobbed out his name.

* * *

He growled, the taste of her blood heady, the feel of her still quivering walls eagerly gripping his cock, seeming to be trying to lock him inside her. He rode her through her orgasm, rocketing her toward a second as he reached under her to rub her clit, his other arm offered to her lips.

_Mine._

_Forever, my love_

* * *

 

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-sequel from <https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/> for the next bit of this story

Klaus’ blood hot and sinful on her tongue, each thrust perfectly aimed to have her seeing stars, Caroline’s last coherent thought was the realization that him marking her was more than primal possession. The recent release meant his already impressive stamina was magnified.

And permission to come granted, Caroline’s control was in tatters. All she could do was hold on, fingers cracking the bar top they dug into, eyes unfocused as one release rolled into the next until it seemed her body was soaring on a continuous high.

* * *

Klaus growled low, burying himself in the silken vice of Caroline, her walls fluttering and clenching around him. But it was the thought of her writhing beneath him, well-fucked and utterly his, claimed and loved by only him that sent him over the edge.

_"Caroline!”_

His vision went white for a moment, cock pressed deep within his love, his mate as his seed flooded her womb.

* * *

Caroline came back to herself when Klaus slipped out of her, some of his release trickling onto her thighs. Nerves still sparking, body shaking and oversensitive, she slowly calmed as Klaus ran a soothing hand through her hair, his arms lifting her from the bar to press against his side.

When she grew more coherent, she realized with her brightest blush yet, that not only had Klaus thoroughly dominated her for dozens to see, but he had done it fully clothed as she lied bound beneath him. She peeked up at him, noting that besides his eyes, still burning gold and possessive, he looked unfairly put together. Compared to her, who no doubt looked as thoroughly wrecked as she felt and still decorated with his intricate ties, though at some point he had released her arms, her consciousness having been too hazy to register it.

He met her gaze, eyes softening with his affection. “You were a very good girl for me, Caroline.”

She nuzzled into his neck, glad that he was supporting most of her weight, pleased by his praise but still feeling like she could fall into a boneless heap.

“Thank you, Master.”

His eyes glinted, a little wicked smirk curling on his lips. “But we’re not done, my love.” The hand on her hip slid lower, grasping her ass in a proprietary hold as his pinkie pointedly nudged at the plug still held within her. She squirmed, even exhausted as she was, a little spark of arousal rising.

Klaus looked pleased at her reaction, continuing to inform her of his plans, voice growing more husky. “As soon as you are more steady on your feet, pet, we’re going to walk out of here exactly as we are. Your body still decorated so beautifully, my mark on your stomach and thighs, my rope bright against your skin, my plug in your arse. Each step a reminder of who owns you, feeling my claims shift on you,  _in_  you as you move.”

Caroline swallowed, throat dry. She knew that if he was suggesting this he would have already taken care of any cameras, likely parked in the back where he had compelled people away. It didn’t stop her heart from pounding, the idea as arousing as it was nerve-wracking.

**Author's Note:**

> The Red String of Fate concept is used here both romantically and suggestively. And while the concept originates in China it has generalized to east Asia and the shibari is obviously Japanese inspired.


End file.
